Alexandra Best
Traits Funny, Caring, Protective, Loyal, Friendly, A Music Person, Easy to talk to, Secritive, Shy, Conferting, Great role model, Great Friend, Kinderistic (Always full of energy, like ADHD), Kind, Creative, Courages, Strong Willed and Will do anything for her sibilings. History Logan, Alexandra (Alex), Zachery (Zak) and Nathan were born to Abnoba and Marcus on the 4th of June in Brooklyn. Abnoba told Marcus about the four and disappeared leaving behind 3 rings, one for each boy, and a necklace for Alexandra. Marcus moved in with his parents for help with all four siblings. Logan was nicknamed Alpha by his siblings since he was the oldest. Ever since the four were five they knew they were demigods and got training on how to use there weapons since the rings turned into swords and Alex's necklace turned into a dagger. When the siblings could go to school (at seven) they stuck together a lot. Logan became a amazing swimmer and guitarist with support from his sister/coach Alexandra, who he, Zak and Nathan called Alex. When they were eleven, Alex was kippnapped while walking home from her best friend Brooke's house. She has taken to a dark forest and was knocked out. When she woke up she no control of her body anymore. An Eidolon brought her up to date with everything, including what happened to her and that Brooke was responsible for it all. After five years of the Eidolon being inside and controlling her, Alex was forced to lure her brothers in a trap. When she found them she was forced to lead them right into the forest. When they arrived Eidolon talked throw Alex saying that if they don't join an army Alex would be killed. Then an eighteen year old boy showed up and told the Eidolon to kill Alex. All of a sudden Logan was himself and used his surroundings to his will since they were in a black forest. Later the Eidolon left Alex's body and the boys ran to her and Logan was told by the eighteen year old that it was to late to safe his family before disappearing in mid air. Alex was bearly breathing and became as pale as a ghost. Zak picked up Alex and the three walked home. When they arrived Marcus was worried sick but he became more worried when he saw Alex unconcious. Abnoba was sitting at a table with the grand parents who were in complete shock. Alex was laid down on a bed and Abnoba tried to heal her but it wasn't working. She asked the boys what happened and Nathan said everything, Logan was busy keeping his sister alive and Zak went to explain to Marcus and the grand parents. Abnoba eventuly healed Alex and got someone to pick them up and deliver them to a camp. Later a girl called Miranda picked them up. Logan knew she was related to the eighteen year old and wouldn't go. When Miranda said she had a twin brother called Jack, Logan wasn't any more calm. Miranda promised she wouldn't pull any tricks on anyone and Logan went along but with caution. When the group arrived Abnoba was waiting for them with a girl called Gwendolyn Shepherd. Miranda looked a bit angry at Gwendolyn but turned to Abnoba, who told the two that they had to protect the four no matter what. Later Gwendolyn took the group to a cabin and they settled in, Alex still being a bit faint from being controlled by a Eidolon for five years. Theme Song Gallery Alexandra12.jpg Alexandra11.jpg Alexandra9.jpg Alexandra10.png Alexandra8.jpg Alexandra7.jpg Alexandra6.jpg Alexandra5.jpg Alexandra4.jpg Alexandra3.png Alexandra2.png Alexandra1.jpg AlexandraGIF2.gif AlexandraGIF3.gif AlexandraGIF.gif Alexandra's Weapon.png|Necklace Relationships Category:Female Category:Member of Celtic's Cabin